Different Truths and Faces
by Angel Otaku-San
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes nothing. Kyoko meets her father. Someone is after Kyoko and people are kidnapped. Read to find out what happens. And who is this crazy bitch that looks like Setsu? (Rating will be T for now and it's a Ren/Kyoko)
1. Intro

**Different Truths and Faces**

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, I know that I am currently working on an Inuyasha fanfic, but I just had to write this. This will divert from the manga and anime quite a bit, but I hope you still enjoy. So I will give you guys a chapter and you can decide if you want me to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat, I do, however, own this plot and this laptop. Enjoy.

/ Kyoko – Age 6 /

"Corn, are you ok?" asked a distressed 6-year-old with raven black hair and stunning gold eyes.

A 10-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair, now known as Corn, looked up from the water he was staring into. When he saw how distressed the girl was, he plastered a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Kyoko-chan."

"If you're upset, you can always tell me," the girl now known as Kyoko replied.

"It's alright, just my father wanting me to return," Corn said with a grimace.

"What? Why? Why do you have to return to the fairy world so quickly, I need you here. Please stay," Kyoko pleaded.

' _Why did I start this fairy tale with her? I'm going to hurt her more,'_ Corn thought. "Because my father wants to teach me how to be king. He won't let me come here anymore. I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan," he replied with much sorrow in his face.

"Can I write to you?" the girl asked, looking for a way to stay connected to her only friend.

"I don't live somewhere where you can write. I'm sorry. But you still have your prince Sho, don't you?" Corn said, hoping to distract her.

"I don't like Sho like that, he's my older brother figure. How am I going to remember you?" Kyoko asked, crying at the end.

Feeling guilty, Corn did the one thing he knew would help her. "Hold up your hand, Kyoko-chan."

When Kyoko held out her hand, still crying, Corn gave her a deep blue almost purple stone. When Kyoko held it up to the sun to look at it more, it changed colours.

"That stone is magic. It takes away all your sadness when you hold it," Corn explained with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it always," Kyoko promised.

"I must go now Kyoko-chan. I will see you again one day. I promise," Corn swore to both her and himself.

"NO! Don't go! Please! Stay!" Kyoko screamed after his back. But it was too late, he was gone. The last thing Kyoko say was his shining green eyes, filling with tears, looking at her with heart-shattering sadness.

Kyoko stayed there for a while, just crying her young heart out. When she finally stood to go back to the Fuwa Inn, it was almost dark. Kyoko ran as fast as she could (which was like supersonic speed!) back. When she got there, there was a strange man standing there.

"Fuwa-baa-san, who's this?" Kyoko asked after bowing and introducing herself to him.

"This man your Father…" **Scene Change (HAHAHAHA! Cliffy in the middle of a chapter! YES!)**

/ 10 years later /

A 16-year-old girl with long black hair and show-stopping gold eyes was riding her bike as quickly as she could, not wanting to be late back to her apartment.

' _God. I hate everything about that arrogant little prick. I only went with him to get out of Kyoto and he expects me to slave around so he can live in an expensive apartment even though he stays at his managers' place more. If only Otou-san would let me leave him. But I have to stay with him until he gives me a reason to leave,'_ the girl thought darkly to herself.

When she reached the apartment, she saw the lights on and groaned. She ran up the stairs and plastered on a great big smile before throwing the door open shouting 'Sho-chan'.

"Kyoko! Be quiet. Why are you so late?" Sho snapped.

' _Yeah, I'll snap his neck if he talks like that for too long,'_ "I was shopping and bought some strawberry pudding," Kyoko replied after her dark thoughts.

"Good girl. I have to go now. Keep paying the rent," Sho said as he grabbed the bags.

"THAT"S IT! I SWARE I AM GOING TO LEAVE TOMORROW!" Kyoko accidentally yelled aloud.

"Ha. Like you could live anywhere on your own. You're a boring, flat-chested, ugly maid," Sho said back.

"Ha. Shows what you know. Enjoy paying the rent," Kyoko said as she grabbed a small travelling bag and walked right past the stunned blonde wanna-a-be punk.

Kyoko jumped on her bike and headed to the Daruma-ya after calling to notify them that she's coming over.

When Kyoko got there, she paid for a room and laid on her bed, already planning what her next move would be. Once she knew what she was going to do, she went to sleep.

' _I'm going to work for Lory.'_

/ Author's Note /

This is just a test chapter, if you guys like it, just give a review if you think something should change, tell me and if you think I should just delete it, tell me why you think so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review what you think. See you next time, maybe.


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

**The Meeting of Strangers**

Well, it seems like you guys liked the previous chapter so I will continue to write. If I make any major mistakes or you guys think that something should be added, go ahead and tell me. I accept any and all comments. Enjoy.

/ Kyoko's P.O.V /

I woke up in a small apartment, freaking out before remembering that I left the wanna-be punk in the expensive apartment. I got up and looked at the clothes I had in the small bag. Not much. I need to go shopping and I think I might cut my hair a bit. (Please remember that it is still long and black)

I walked down the stairs to see Tashio serving others and Tashio's wife (I'm going to call her Ame) cooking. When Ame saw me, she waved me over and gave me a bowl of miso soup and some rice.

"I talked to your father last night," she stated.

"Is he angry with me?" I asked in an unsurprised tone.

"No. But he does give his consent for you to act, sing, or anything else that you want. He asked if we could be your guardians. Is that okay?" Ame said, turning to me with a hopeful face.

I know that no matter how hard these two have tried, that they haven't been able to conceive. So, I instantly told her that I would love that, I already see them as my Aunt and Uncle, even if they do act more like grandparents.

I finished my breakfast before telling them my plan of the day. Shopping, haircut, going to LME to apply for the audition and coming here to help out with anything as long my father doesn't want me to do any more little jobs for him today. They were ok with this and gave me a new bike. I hugged them and repeatedly said thanks.

Now, I want to keep my black hair and I also want to keep it a bit long. So I decided on a layered cut, stopping at the top of my shoulders. When I went to the shops, I looked for some clothes my father likes me wearing for the odd jobs, then some nicer clothes suitable for working and catching attention in. Nothing bright PINK! Ugh, I hate that colour. I then grabbed some clothes suitable for parties and hosting. Just in case I grabbed some kominos and yukatas.

I rode all the way to LME in my new ripped skinny jeans and a nice three-quarter sleeved shirt (you guys can picture whatever you want to). I parked and locked my bike outside before walking up to the receptionist's desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked, not looking up to see me.

Rude much. "I would like to audition for the… acting department," I said after thinking of my strong points.

"Do you have an appointment with one of the acting department heads or the president?" she asked, finally looking up.

"Yes, I have one for President Lory in five minutes," I replied sweetly, hiding my annoyance.

She seemed to have recognised something before shrugging it off. She then asked my name.

"Kyoko Tashio," I said. I asked the Tashio's if it was alright for me to use their name and they were extremely happy.

"Alright. Elevator to your left and top floor. Have a good day, Tashio-san," she said before going back to whatever it was she was doing. As I got on the elevator, I saw she was playing solitaire.

I walked out of the elevator on the top floor coming face to face with a man dressed as an Egyptian servant, I believe.

"This way please," he asked very quietly. He seemed a little surprised that I didn't seem surprised at his costume.

I followed the man through what seemed like a jungle before we came to the president. He was wearing camouflage pants and an open button-up cotton shirt, showing off his chest. I ignored this and sat where he told me to.

"So, why do you want to join the others in the adventure known as acting?" he asked.

"I was bored where I was previously and wanted to do something more exciting and adventurous. I also wanted to make people happy," I answered as close to the truth as possible.

"Hmm. Very nice. I think you just may get in. No one else believes me in spreading the love around," he said with a pout.

"Thanks. While I believe in spreading the love around, I still have some deep emotional wounds healing from some past experiences," I said with a small blush.

"Yes, don't worry. I will help you overcome any obstacle you may encounter in your adventure of acting and finding love," Lory said with a determined glint.

"Yes, thank you. I believe I have to fill in some paperwork?" I asked.

"Yes, do you want to do it now?" he asked, looking a little shocked.

"Might as well get it over and done with now rather than later and have more to fill in," I answered as his assistant handed the form to me.

We waited in silence while I filled it in. When Lory read it over, he raised his eyebrow at something.

"I like your favourite quote, who is it from?" he asked.

"Oh, that. I wrote it a little while again. It is true though. _'NO matter how hard we try to protect ourselves, we will always be hurt, but those that rise to the challenge will be the ones to conquer anything.'_ (Just thought of that on the spot, I honestly don't know if it is a real quote or not)"

"When did you write this?" he asked.

"When I was 6 or 7," I answered.

"well, then. Thank you for seeing me and I hope to see you pass. Have a nice day," Lory said as he walked somewhere into the jungle.

I, too, got up and followed the assistant back to the elevator. As I was walking out I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said as I grabbed all the sheets of information Lory gave me.

"That's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Are you going to audition?" he asked as he handed me some of the sheets.

"Yeah, I am. Are you in the business?" I ask.

"I'm guessing you don't watch a lot of television, read magazines or listen to gossip," he said with a little chuckle.

"No. I only just moved into a new place and I was always too busy. Why? Are you someone popular?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, sounding a little down.

"I'm guessing that you don't like _all_ the attention. Especially with how tall you are," I say. "Oh. Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Kyoko Tashio," I say as I bowed.

"Ren Tsuruga," Tsuruga-san replies, holding out his hand. I shake hands with him.

"And I am his manager, Yukihito Yashiro. A pleasure to meet you," the blonde with glasses behind him said. We shake hands as well.

"Well, it looks like I was right about you," I say when I turn back to Tsuruga.

"And what are you right about?" Tsuruga asked.

"The fact that you know some form of martial arts, that you are only half-Japanese and that you are hiding some sort of dark past. I won't pry, but I just wanted to make sure," I answer.

"Wow," Yashiro exclaimed.

"My, you do know a bit. How did you figure it out?" Tsuruga said with a very sparkly smile. He's angry at me. Whoops.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend but I study people's body language more than their words," I answer honestly.

Right before Tsuruga could say anything my phone went off, it was Father.

"Excuse me, I must leave you two. I hope to see you again," I say with a smile and a small bow, walking out the front doors.

"She's different," I could hear Yashiro say before the doors closed.

"Yes father, sorry. I was just finishing my meeting with the president." – Kyoko

" _That's good. What did he say?"_ – Father

"That I have a good chance at joining LME. Did you need me for something?" – Kyoko

" _Yeah, sorry Pumpkin. I need you to do something for me."_ – Father

"Sure what is it?" – Kyoko

 **Scene Change – Some club No one's P.O.V**

A girl with strawberry blonde hair was sitting on one of the stools by herself. Most people would have ignored her, but the outfit she was wearing and the aura she emitted caused people to look. She was wearing (I can't describe clothing at all, so those that know who and what Sestu looks like, it's the outfit she had on in chapter 184).

Every guy wanted to talk to her but was too scared. When some guy walked up to her, he whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle and nod. He grabbed her hand and took her out the front door in a hurry. All the guys decided to stay and try to find someone who could take care of their little problems.

"So, you're the Empress," the man stated.

"And you are John, the information and messenger," the Empress replied.

"That I am. Remember the guy last week who you had to eliminate?" John asked.

"Yeah, the weak guy. What of him?" Empress asked, wanting to leave asap.

"He had a stronger and more maniac older brother. He's coming after you and anyone you are close with. The King decided to give you a week before you have to give us some information on the people you want to be protected," John explained.

The Empress sighed. "I'll give you the information by next week. Before I go, do you know where Sebastian went?" she asked.

"Yeah, working for Lory at LME. Why?" John asked.

"Do not question me, now I must leave," the Empress said as she jumped on her motorbike and drove off.

 **Scene Change – After the first auditions (Two days after) Kyoko's P.O.V.**

Wow, that was fun. The president liked it and I caught their attention with my outfit. (Black three-quarter jeans and a bright green shirt, you think of the pattern)

I walked towards the sitting area and heard someone crying. It sounds like a young girl. From what I can hear, she walked in and one of the girls, Kanae Kotonami if I remember correctly, was being arragont and didn't want a child around.

I walked in and stood in front of the child. I stared at Kanae and smirked a devilish smirk. I watched as shivers went up hers, and probably everyone else's, spine.

"Just because you have problems with something personal does not mean that you can take it out on the first person that annoys you," I said.

I watched as she went red with rage before turning my back on her and facing the child, making her angrier.

"And you can stop the fake tears. Just because a little girl is crying, doesn't mean that others will always comfort her. Most of them will tell lies anyway," I say to her as she stops and looks at me with shock.

Right as the girls were going to yell and curse me, the attendant came in saying that it was time for the next audition.

We all sat in our seats and waited to hear what this challenge was. It was something along the lines of someone that hurt us will be asking for forgiveness or apologizing or something. I waited for my turn. Kanae was before me and it was impressive how quickly she could fake tears. Everyone had pretty much said the same thing. 'Yes, I forgive. Let's give it another try,' or even a graceful thank you.

When the phone was handed to me, I was shocked that it was Sho that was begging for forgiveness and asking for a second chance. I showed the shock and waited until he had finished grovelling. What I said next shocked everyone.

"I would only forgive you if you meant it, plus, even if I did forgive you, I still won't forget."

I passed the phone on then. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. I had a carefree smile on my face and looked towards the judges. Lory and Takenori Sawara, the head of the acting department, were smiling and nodding their heads. I was happy, I knew I would pass.

The judges told us to check the board outside to see if we were to come back tomorrow to complete the auditions. When I saw the board, I wasn't surprised to see me or Kanae on the board. I felt someone tap my shoulder a few times. When I turned around it was Kanae.

"Look, I'm sorry about early. You were right, I was angry about someone and took it out on the first person I could get my hands on," she told me.

"That's fine as long as you realised your mistake. Plus she was only faking the tears, like you, to get attention," I explained.

"How did you know there was something bugging me?" Kanae asked me.

"I read people's body language more than words," I explained.

"You use that line on everyone don't you?" a voice said behind me.

"I only use it because it's true Tsuruga-san. So, truce?" I asked Kanae.

"Y-yeah. Truce. How long have you known Tsuruga Ren?" she asked.

"I accidentally bumped into him two days ago," I said with a blush.

"Ren!" Yashiro yelled from behind. "here's your lunch. Hi, Tashio-chan, who's your friend?"

"You can call me Kyoko-chan if you like, and this is Kanae Kotonami, another auditioner," I reply. "Kanae, this is Yashiro Yukihito and Ren Tsuruga."

"Pleasure," was heard from the three people.

"We're not friends either," Kanae said.

I decided to guilt trip her and pulled on tears. "I thought you were starting to like me," I said in a pitiful and depressed tone.

"Uh." She said as she saw the tears. "Yeah, but I don't know that much about you. Maybe we could spend the rest of the day together and get to know each other," she rushed out.

I instantly stopped the tears and smirked. "Alright, I'm done," I said in a happy/smug tone.

"MO! You used my trick against me," Kanae accused.

"It was fair play, Kotonami-san," Tsuruga said with a small smile.

"MO! You're all on her side now," Kanae said.

"Don't worry, plus if you don't want to you don't have to. But I would enjoy the company," I said in an honest tone.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Really. But don't worry if I have to leave because of a text or call. It would be my father," I explained.

"Yeah, she did that two days ago. Can you believe that she didn't know who Tsuruga Ren was until then?" Yashiro asked in a scandalised tone.

"What? Really?" Kanae asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Yeah. And she guessed so many things about Ren and they were spot on," he continued.

"I could easily tell, just like how Yashiro was raised surrounded by older sisters and Kanae has a very big but poor family," I said. "We better get going if you're coming," I stated/asked Kanae.

"Yeah, let's go. BUT NO FATTY FOOD!"

"Don't worry. I can make any takeout food so healthy that you'll thank me. And Tsuruga-san, make sure you eat a proper meal at least once a week," I said before we walked off, leaving a surprised actor and manager.

"How did she know that stuff?" Yashiro asked no one in particular.

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for reading and hope to hear from a few of you. I accept any comments. Friend or Flame. P.S. I no own 'Skip Beat!'


	3. Auditions Part 2 and Work

Auditions Part 2 and work

Sorry I haven't written much. Let's do a quick recap before I continue. Kyoko has a father, she has met Ren, Lory, Yashiro and Kanae. Had a quick run in with Sebastian and Maria as well. Some girl called 'Empress' and those that are close to her are being targeted. If you want more, READ THE DAMN STORY. Thanks. BTW, I am going to be adding some Japanese to my stories now, the glossary at the bottom.

/ No One's P.O.V. /

A few days later and nothing too exciting happened. Kyoko and Kanae had met up once or twice. Ren was busy with modelling, interviews and talk shows with Yashiro following behind. Maria was hiding and Lory was . . . . being Lory.

Now, today is the last audition and everyone was waiting for the president to come in and explain what they will all be doing. When the lights went off and smoke filled the room with music, everyone one knew that the president was about to enter. And he entered in some Mexican outfit.

But everyone was on the edge of their seat for some other reason, it was time to start the audition.

/ Kyoko's P.O.V. /

We were all sitting down in a line, waiting for the president to finish his entrance. I feel happy, Kanae was sitting next to me. She and I have been meeting for a while once a showed her how to turn her favourite sweets completely healthy.

The president had finally sat down and began explaining what we were to do. "I want you all to read this wonderful play and tell me what you think of it. You have 10 minutes to read it."

I read the first page and instantly guessed what this sort of story was about. I don't like this play. When I turned to see Kanae I could tell she didn't like it any more than I did.

When Lory started asking people's opinions, he started to the left, so Kanae is before me. Everyone one of those girls, and guy, said pretty much the same thing. "It was soooo beautiful," or "She was so selfless." They said that because they know Lory likes 'love' so they decided to appease him. I liked Kanae's response though.

"I think it is completely stupid. No one in their right mind would slave away for their family and expecting nothing in return. She is a complete idiot," silence reigned supreme after that little speech.

*CLAP * CLAP * CLAP*

Everyone turned to face me with shocked expressions, when Lory asked me why I clapped, I said, "Simple, she is right. However, I believe the girl was naïve, not stupid. The play doesn't say anything about the girl having friends or even going to school. Therefore, she doesn't know any better. And the family is too selfish to tell her that they are using her. She does want something in return though. Attention and praise."

Lory looked stunned and confused. "Why do you girls say that, then we will end the auditions for today," Lory stated.

Kanae replied with "Common sense." When the judges turned to me, they all felt shivers go down their backs as I know I had hardened my eyes to not show my inner turmoil. I replied with a simple word which left Lory confused and curious. "Experience."

/ The Next Day /

Kanae and I were in the LME café eating some low fat ice cream and chatting about what we were going to do. Earlier, Lory had cut everyone but Kanae and myself off. He had said that they were all doing what they thought he wanted. Yes, that is the entertainment business way, but they were too much like puppets.

Ren had managed to stop by to congratulate us before he had to run out again, the perks of being a top actor.

Kanae had asked me before about how I was going to find work, I explained that she needed to talk to Sawara for auditions that are around. So we both went our separate ways to find work. Now, we're chatting about what we found.

"So, I went and auditioned for some strong woman parts. What did you do?" Kanae asked.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I might audition for some MV and some commercials. But don't audition for the same category or you might be stuck with it for the rest of you acting career," I warned. My phone started to ring. It was my father. "Sorry, I have to take this," I say as I walk into a deserted hall and answer.

" **Congratulations on becoming an actress, pumpkin. But have you given any thought to school. I have taught you enough to go to a decent high school you know," – Father**

"Hello dear father. Yes my day was good, how was yours?" – Kyoko

" **Don't go getting cheeky on me and my day was fine." – Father**

"I will ask the president if there is a school that can accept actresses and their ever-changing schedules." – Kyoko

" **Good, just wanted to make sure your making the most of your life. Talk to you again soon. Love you, Pumpkin." – Father**

"Love you too Father" – Kyoko.

I hang up and walk back into the café when I see Kanae finish a call of her own. "Who were you talking to?" I whispered in her ear, smirking as I watch her jump pretty high for someone who was sitting down.

"MO! Don't do that to people!" she shouted at me. Thank god we were the only people in the café for now. "It was the president. He wants to talk to you. He wanted to call you, but he didn't have your number," Kanae explained after her little scare.

"Alright, see ya later, Moko-san ," I said as I walked off.

"Mo, how did you come up with a name like that? Never mind, I don't want to know how your mind works," she mumbled to herself.

/ Lory's Office /

I walked into a blue room with fish and I swear a shark were. The door was replaced with a blue tinted glass door. I saw Lory in a scuba diving outfit with Sebastian in Dark blue swimming trunks with a light blue shirt. Lory seemed to be talking to someone, and on closer looks, it was Ren.

I knocked then entered. "You wanted to see me Lory?" I asked.

"Yes, I did Kyoko. I was about to explain to Ren why I needed him too. Oh, have you met Ren yet?" Lory asked.

"Yes, we have ran into each other occasionally. Nice to see you Tsuruga-san," I said.

"Please, call me Ren. And the same to you Kyoko-chan," Ren said back.

"Wonderful, this will make things much easier. Now, Ren. Your co-worker, Ruriko Matsunai, has taken a turn for the worst. She has become arrogant and very demanded and spoiled. I want you to help fix this problem, help get back the Ruriko everyone loves and admires," Lory explained.

"So, you want to use Ren-san as girl candy to bring in Ruriko and to change her snobbish attitude. What do you want me to do?" Kyoko summed up and asked.

"Well, that is one way to put it. I want you to help Ren with Ruriko and to teach her on being a proper lady of an older house. I took a look at your audition papers and it said that you used to live in an older family Inn, so I hope you can help," Lory said/asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where, when and for how long are we going?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoto, tomorrow and for 3 to 5 days," Lory answered.

"Where about in Kyoto?" Kyoko asked.

"Fuwa Inn," Ren answered. "It sounds familiar but I can't remember why."

"You might have heard of some singer named Shou Fuwa," Kyoko answered. "Ok, I'll pack up my stuff to go home."

"What do you mean?" Lory and Ren asked.

"The Fuwa Inn is where I was raised," Kyoko explained.

Lory gave a very interested face while Ren just nodded to her answer. Kyoko excused herself to go and pack when she turned around.

"Can I have a script please?" As soon as that sentence left her mouth, Sebastian handed her the script. "Thank you Sebastian."

With that Kyoko went to the Darumaya to tell the couple that she won't be there for 3 to 5 days. She called Kanae and told her the same thing. Thinking against calling her father to give him a surprise. With that, she packed and went to sleep.

/ A darkroom No One's P.O.V. /

A shadowy figure came into the door way and threw a folder full of paper onto the desk in the middle of the room.

"All these people are to not be touched. If someone does, they will be punished by me. These people are to be guarded and protected until I can get this stupid madman who dares threaten me," the figure, now known as a female and the Empress, said darkly. The shadow disappeared as one of the men in the room pulled out the photos and information.

Ren Tsuruga – 21 years old, dyed dark brown hair, brown eyes, 190cm tall, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Maria Takarada – 7 years old, long light curly brown hair, forest green eyes, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Lory Takarada – in his 50's, dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Yukihito Yashiro – 25 years old, light brown, almost blonde, hair, brown eyes, slender and wears glasses, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Kuu Hizuri – Early 40's, dyed blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Hollywood, America.

Juliena Hizuri – early 40's, long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes, tall and slender, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Hollywood, America.

Koun Hizuri – Last known age 15, 'dirty' blonde hair (Russian), green eyes, tall, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Unknown.

Kyoko Mogami/Taisho – 16 years old, short black hair, golden brown, 163cm tall, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

/ Author's Note /

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I will try to get more chapters posted, but I have an over-active imagination and I can think of so many different scenarios that I forget what I am trying to write. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks: )


	4. Arrivals and Meetings

Arrival and Meetings

Hi, sorry it's been a while. I read through the last chapter as I made it late in the night and realised I forgot Kanae, so instead of me doing a recap this time, I'm just going to copy the end and fix it. On with the story.

/ Last Chapter /

"All these people are to not be touched. If someone does, they will be punished by me. These people are to be guarded and protected until I can get this stupid madman who dares threaten me," the figure, now known as a female and the Empress, said darkly. The shadow disappeared as one of the men in the room pulled out the photos and information.

Ren Tsuruga – 21 years old, dyed dark brown hair, brown eyes, 190cm tall, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Maria Takarada – 7 years old, long light curly brown hair, forest green eyes, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Lory Takarada – in his 50's, dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Yukihito Yashiro – 25 years old, light brown, almost blonde, hair, brown eyes, slender and wears glasses, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Kuu Hizuri – Early 40's, dyed blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Hollywood, America.

Juliena Hizuri – early 40's, long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes, tall and slender, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Hollywood, America.

Koun Hizuri – Last known age 15, 'dirty' blonde hair (Russian), green eyes, tall, light skin tone. Whereabouts: Unknown.

Kanae Kotonami – 17 years old, lower back length black hair, blue eyes, 170(?) cm tall, fair white skin. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

Kyoko Mogami/Taisho – 16 years old, short black hair, golden brown eyes, 163cm tall, pale skin tone. Whereabouts: Tokyo, Japan.

/ No one' P.O.V. /

It was a quiet train ride. Everyone reading their books or script. It was also quiet because Ren's co-star couldn't make it that day, so she's meeting everyone the next day at the Inn. Ren, Kyoko and Yashiro were all given a carriage to themselves. The director, Seiji Shigai, the editor, the producer and scriptwriter were all in another carriage to themselves and so on and so on.

Ren was wearing one of his normal outfits, long pants with a white shirt and jacket. Yashiro was wearing his normal business outfit. But Kyoko was wearing a blue kimono with a golden dragon reaching to the sky on the back.

/ Kyoko's P.O.V. /

' _We're almost there. I can't wait,'_ Kyoko thought as she skimmed through the script for the eighth time. She ran to the Darumaya, packed and pretty much staring counting down the hours till she got on the train. Now, she's only a few minutes out of Kyoto. She hadn't told her father, hoping to surprise him, nor Yayoi or Taro. The ride there was quiet, but a comfortable quiet.

The trains whistle finally went and I stood quickly but not so quick that it looked like I was anxious. Everyone got off the train and was figuring out where to go.

"Are you guys hungry or do you just want to go straight to the Inn?" I yelled out after five minutes of them trying to find out where to go.

"Hungry," they all replied.

"Ok, follow me," I said.

"Kyoko? Do you know the area well?" Director Seiji asked, being concerned.

"Of course I do," I said before I giggled. "I used to live here."

After that, they all followed me to a quiet but very good restaurant.

/ Ren's P.O.V /

As I looked around, I noticed all the girls and boys around Kyoko's age seemed to be glaring at her, while the older and much younger people would wave and greet her. I must not have been the only one to notice because Yashiro asked her about it.

"They're always like that. I'm used to it." She replied.

"Why?" I asked. She turned to look at me, looking to be considering telling me, before she answered.

"It was, and still is because I grew up with Shotaru or Sho as many people know him by now. They were all jealous because I was closer to 'Sho-chan' than they were." She replied.

I nodded to her answer before turning back to my thoughts. When I looked around, it seemed everyone was interested as well. It seemed that the girl was a mystery.

"Where did you used to live Kyoko?" Seiji asked as we were almost at the restaurant.

"The Fuwa Inn," She answered before walking in.

"KYOKO!" most of us heard from outside.

When I walked in, I saw a circle of people around her.

"You're back! We missed you so much. Why didn't you visit more often?" and more questions were asked.

"ENOUGH! She brought guests and they look important," the owner said. "Welcome Kyoko and Kyoko's friends, What would you like?"

"How about we just get 6 of my usual's and 5 of the chef's specials. That alright everyone?" Kyoko asked.

When we all have our answer, all yes's, they owner told Kyoko to take us outside.

The gardens were beautiful, and the food only took 10 minutes and there was a lot of food there.

/ The Fuwa Inn Kyoko's P.O.V. /

After I took everyone to the restaurant, which they all loved, I took them to the Inn. We are now all standing outside waiting for Yayoi or one of the other girls to answer the door. When the girl finally opened the door, she took one look at me, glared and slammed the door in my face.

Everyone looked shocked while I just sighed at how predictable that was. I had just pulled out my key when the door opened. There stood Yayoi. She stared at me and everyone stared at us. Just as I was about to say something when a man's voice was heard.

"What's taking you so long there YaYa? Who is it?" he asked as he came out without his shirt on.

"OTOU-SAN! What have I told you about walking around the Inn with your shirt off!" I instantly yelled, scaring the guy into running up the stairs for a shirt.

"I'm sorry about that excuse of a man, Yayoi-oba-san," I sighed.

"It's fine Kyoko," Yayoi said. She then walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "Welcome back home."

"I'm home Yayoi-oba-san," I said as I hugged her.

After a few seconds of hugging, we let go of each other. Just as Yayoi-oba-san was going to say something, my father came back down with a shirt on.

"Geez, pumpkin. Why didn't you tell me you were coming down. I would have booked the best hotel in the area," he whined.

"Geez, old man. I'm here for the entertainment business. Plus I can get my own hotel room just fine. I hope you're not getting drunk again," I said as the wind picked up and blew his breath towards us.

"Well, I will take you lovely young people to your rooms. Are you hungry or is Kyoko still trying to ruin my business?" Yayoi-oba-san asked before Otou-san could reply to my comment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yayoi-oba-san. I only took them to the best restaurant in town. You know Takuma-san's food is too good to pass up," I replied as we walked in.

"Yayoi-Okami-sama…" Yashiro started saying before Yayoi-oba-san raised her hand.

"A friend of Kyoko-chan is a family friend. Please call me YaYa," she said with a beautiful smile.

"Ah… Ahem… Okay. YaYa-san, who was that girl who answered the door earlier?" he asked politely.

"Asami-san, she and the other girls have never liked Kyoko because she was raised close to Shotaro-kun, oh. I mean Sho-san," she said with an apologetic smile directed at me.

"It wasn't your fault that your son was popular in school and the popularity went to his head. You did as much as any caring mother would have done. In fact, you have done more than a mother I know myself," I said as we arrived at the rooms, not noticing Yayoi-oba-san's flinch and everyone's curious glances.

"I know, dear. OK, I have separated the rooms like this. Shigai-san, the editor, the producer and the scriptwriter are all in this room here. I apologize, I don't know your names," Yayoi-oba-san said.

"Oh, no that was our fault. I am Daisuke, Goro, the editor. The producer is Hotaka, Hirito. And the Scriptwriter is Katashi, Ichirou," Daisuke said, pointing to each man.

"Pleased to meet you. The next two rooms are the largest so this first one is room for the technical equipment and the second one is for the make-up artists. The three rooms on the right of the hall are for the actors and actresses. The males get a room, the females get a room and if anyone can't stay with someone, we can easily allow them to stay in the third room," Yayoi-oba-san finished. As I walked into the girl's room, Yayoi-oba-san stopped me. "You still have your old room if you ever need it." With that, she let me in to unpack.

/ A few hours later Ren's P.O.V./

After everyone had unpacked, Yayoi-Okami-san showed us around the Inn. She showed us the gardens, the dining room and the rooms where we are to film tomorrow. I was a little confused by Kyoko-chan's gasp though when we passed the dining room though. She stormed right in and started yelling at her Otou-san.

"What did I say about drinking, Otou-san?" She asked, sounding very angry, not matching the creepily beautiful smile she had.

"Ohhh, coomee onn. Itt wazz juzzt tweee gugs. Comme, goin meee," he slurred. He was dead drunk, and what father asks his daughter to join him in drinking.

"Otou-san, you know I don't drink anymore. Come on, just because she left today years ago, doesn't mean you can drink. You don't see me looking for peace at the bottom of a bottle. Now, come on. You're going to your room," Kyoko replied. What did she mean that she doesn't drink _anymore_? And someone left today a few years ago, I wonder who.

"You're such a good dwaughter. I'mm sowwy I cammme intwo your wife soo wate," her Otou-san said. It sounds like he's been beating himself up over that.

Kyoko picked him up under the arms and surprisingly almost lifted him off his feet without any help. Shee seemed to be upset about something.

"You haven't been eating again, Otou-san. I wish you would move past what happened," she whispered.

After she said that, she took him up the stairs on her own to his room presumably.

I guess everyone is hiding something that they don't want others to know, but I can't say anything. My past is different and darker than most people would even guess.

I walked out into the garden, wanting to clear my head and forget things I wish I can forget. A few minutes into the quiet, I heard footsteps getting closer, but didn't look up.

"Can I sit with you, Ren-kun," I heard a very familiar voice ask.

"Of course, Kyoko-chan. I was just clearing my head and enjoying what silence we have before Ruriko-san can join us," I briefly explained as she sat down.

"Everyone hides something that they wish to forget. But your right. It is better and easier to clear one's mind in a garden, especially this one. It allows one to see the stars and hear water running, it's peaceful here," she said softly. I don't know how, but she can always read my mind one way or another.

"How can you do that?" I accidentally asked out loud.

"I just can. I know a lot of people from a lot of different groups. So I can just tell how you are feeling or thinking. If you ever need to talk about it, you can always talk to me," she offered, something that no one does much of anymore.

"I want to but…" I trailed off.

"You're still healing and don't really want to reopen closing wounds," she finished.

"Haha, you really have friends who have been in similar situations," I said as I laid down, folding my arms under my head.

"Yes and no. No, I don't have friends who have been in this exact situation and yes because **I** have," she answered as she laid down beside me.

We just stayed quiet after that. Not really caring about the crew partying inside, just listening to good old mother nature. The wind rustling the trees, the water running in a stream nearby and – KYYYYAAAA!

Of course, a squeal from my soon-to-be-dead manager interrupts us and the peace and quiet.

"You two are so KAWAII! I want you two to date. Oh, I have to tell the president that you two are the kawaii-est couple I have ever seen," Yashiro said as he pulled out his phone to call the president. Damn, he's too far away for me to kill him.

"Call or text the president and I will call the few people you fear, Yashiro," Kyoko threatened from beside me as she slowly sat up.

"A-a-and who would those f-f-few people b-b-be, K-Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro stuttered. I sat up, ready to watch the show.

"Hmm, would the three names Akane, Kamiko and Masa ring any bells?" She asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THOSE THREE?!" Yashiro screamed, looking quite pale.

"Hmm, oh. Their dear friends of mine and I bet they would love to know that you are turning into a matchmaker. I hear Masa is looking for a new boyfriend," Kyoko said.

"Fine, you win," Yahiro whined.

"Yay, for me. Now, I am off to bed. I will need my sleep if I am to deal with Ruriko in the morning. Goodnight Ren-kun, have fun Yashiro-san," she said as she walked off, leaving me feeling amused and Yashiro pale as ever.

"I will never anger that woman, ever," Yashiro muttered as he walked back into the Inn.

I decided to get up and head to bed as well. Have a long day tomorrow of constant whining and fighting. Oh, joy.

/The next Morning Kyoko's P.O.V. /

God, just why does she have to be so noisy so early in the morning. Yap, yap, yap. That's all I'm hearing from that little princess.

"I am sorry I was late, but why did we have to shoot so far away and in a place where there are other people," the girl said. I figured it was Ruriko as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Well, you can always just find somewhere else to go if you don't want to stay here, but can you please just not cause many fights or arguments, Ruriko-san?" Seiji asked as I came down the stairs.

"So this is the famous Ruriko Matsunai. It is fantastic to finally meet you, I'm Kyoko Taisho. I was asked to help you with proper old style etiquette," I said with a 'kind' smile as I looked her over.

"So, you're the new talent that was hand-picked by the president. I don't want a wannabe to be teaching me things when we're in an older Inn that will have people that can teach me better than this person," she said as she walked towards me with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Hmm. It appears you have already had training in the tea ceremony, so I don't need to go over that too much, your walk will need some help though," I said, still eyeing her.

"Who are you to say that I need help with anything, and how did you know that I have already had training in the tea ceremony?" she asked me, getting really angry.

I gave her a smirk that froze her and probably everyone in the room.

"My, my, Ruriko-san. I was raised in this very Inn till I was 14 years old. In fact, I have mastered the tea ceremony. Be thankful that I am not making you work on everything till you get it perfect. Cause I am pretty sure that you won't take your problems about the Inn up with Yayoi-oba-san, so you should cut this attitude off before I make your life a living hell," I warned her.

Ruriko was physically shaking, with fear or anger I don't know, but I think it was both.

"USO! You are lying! You can't be a master at such a young age! I bet your Okaa-san paid for everything. I bet you got everything you want since you were a baby! You don't deserve to be here! I bet …" she started yelling at me, causing my smile to turn darker and darker before I finally snapped.

"You bet? Well, you just lost that bet. I have no Okaa-san. If you were going to say, friends, I have had a total of 8 friends in my entire life. 5 when I was just a child and 3 now. You think you know everything about me, you know nothing about people. One of my friends is now no longer a friend because he got arrogant and snobbish, the exact road you are going down. If you keep this up, you are going to lose so many things, not just work," I warned her as I glared at her.

She seems even more pissed and scared now, hopefully, this will end soon enough.

/Author's Note/

Japanese Meanings

Oba-san = Aunt

Otou-san/Chichi = Father/Dad

Okami-sama = the respectful way to call someone who runs or works in an Inn/

Kawaii = everyone should know but for the new people it's cute

Uso = lie

Names

Masa = it has a few different meanings but I went with Military

Kamiko = superior child

Akane = brilliant red

Taro = Great/eldest son

Yayoi = spring

Seiji = refined second (son)

Goro = Fifth son

Daisuke = Great helper

Hotaka = possibly meaning "step by step," derived from the name of the highest peak in what is known as the Japanese Alps.

Hiroto = (Hiro) great, big, command or esteem and (to) soar, glide

Katashi = Firmness

Ichirou = first son

If there is anything I got wrong, just message me and I will fix it, the same with if you want me to add a new meaning to someone else's name on. Hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

ありがとうございました

じゃあね


	5. Spoiled Princess Followed by Kind Prince

Spoiled Princess followed by a kind Prince

 _ **Previously**_

" _You bet? Well, you just lost that bet. I have no Okaa-san. If you were going to say, friends, I have had a total of 8 friends in my entire life. 5 when I was just a child and 3 now. You think you know everything about me, you know nothing about people. One of my friends is now no longer a friend because he got arrogant and snobbish, the exact road you are going down. If you keep this up, you are going to lose so many things, not just work," I warned her as I glared at her._

 _She seems even more pissed and scared now, hopefully, this will end soon enough._

 _ **Now**_

/ Kyoko's P.O.V /

' _This is going to get very annoying, very quickly,'_ I thought as Seiji pinched the bridge of his nose. We've been here for half an hour just trying to get Ruriko to walk properly. But she just won't.

"CUT! Ruriko, you're supposed to glide not wobble like a penguin," Seiji said.

"Well, I can't. The supposed teacher can't teach it to me. Can we get a break my feet are killing me," Ruriko whined.

"N-" Seiji started before I cut him off.

"If you take a break, it will be a break for me to continue teaching you how to walk and for you to continue standing until this scene is done," I said, starting to get pissed off. _'I think I might kill this bitch soon.'_

"Kyoko-chan is right, Ruriko. You need to get this scene done," Ren said, backing me up.

' _She's probably going to get pissed and push me. Well, I might have to end this war by lying a little,'_ I thought.

So, while Ren, Seiji and I were talking about better ways to teach her, Ruriko came up behind me, not knowing I could sense her approach, and pushed me to the floor.

"Itai!" I said as I grabbed my ankle. _'That hurt more than I thought it would.'_

"Ruriko! Why did you push Kyoko?! She's done nothing but try to help you!" Seiji half yelled half demanded, getting the attention of the staff of the film and the Inn.

"Ha, the little bitch deserves it. It's about time someone threw her to the ground," I heard one of the girls from the Inn say to her friend.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise. Ruriko-chan, if you are so quick to anger, I might have to teach you in my gym so you can punch one of the punching bags instead of taking your anger out on me," I said as I stood up, flinching a little as I stood on my foot.

"No. I don't want you as my teacher. I want the Okami-san of this Inn to teach me," Ruriko said as she turned her nose into the air, looking like a spoiled bitch trying to get her own way.

"I will never teach rotten brats like you, child. Especially not after you pushed Kyoko-chan to the floor, you may have just twisted her ankle. Stop standing there and sit down Kyoko," YaYa-oba-san said to me.

"YaYa-oba-san, I'm okay. It's just a bruise," I said, but she was having none of it and looked to Ren. He seemed to understand and he LIFTED ME BRIDLE STYLE!

"REN!" I said out in shock.

"The last time you told me something was bruised, you had broken your arm! Do you want me to get your father down here," she threatened.

"No, but he is sleeping off a hangover, so good luck with that," I said to the surprise of the others.

"And why was your father drinking yester-. Oh, yesterday was that day?" YaYa-oba-san said.

"Yeah. Fine, should we have a lunch break while someone takes a look at my ankle to prove whether or not my ankle is bruised?" I asked.

"Fine, BREAK!" Seiji said.

During the whole fight, I forgot that I was in the arms of Ren Tsuruga, a famous actor and someone else the girls of the Inn love, and relaxed.

"Getting comfortable?" Ren asked in my ear.

"Ahh! I forgot I was in your arms. Do you want to put me down in a chair, please?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"AHHH! I am so glad I got a picture of that and sent it to the president! The most KAWAII couple ever!" Yashiro yelled/squealed.

"That's it. I warned you," I said once Ren put me down. I pulled out my phone and started dialling a number, not noticing that Ren had kneeled and lifted my leg to check my ankle.

"No, Kyoko-chan. Please, don't," Yashiro pleaded, going completely pale.

"Too late. Hi, girl. How's life? **Silence** Really, well, that's fantastic. I have to meet this guy. **Silence** Yeah, I was wondering what you would do to an annoying younger brother who is trying to play matchmaker with your boss- ITAI! – Sorry, accident in the film, someone tried to push me and I thought it was bruised, but now I think it's twisted. **Silence** The annoying brother is Yashiro and the someone who pushed me is Ruriko Mastunai. **Silence** No, you don't have to kill her, my father may though. I have to go. Have fun~" I said before hanging up.

"So you did know that you twisted your ankle," Ren stated as he stood, completely ignoring his pale manager.

"Yeah, I just didn't want otou-san to know because he would flip. Come on, can we go for lunch, please?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go," Ren said right as he bent down.

He picked me up and carried me to the room where everyone was having lunch. Unsurprising, the girls from the Inn all death stared at me. What did surprise me, however, was that my father was there.

"Hi otou-san," I said. "Your hangover is gone?"

"Morning and yeah, it's gone. So why are you being carried by Ren Tsuruga and you better not say that someone hurt you or I'll murder them," he warned.

"Hehehe. Well, you see. Jealousy is an ugly thing. But yeah, someone pushed me. Not saying who because she is mine to punish. It seems she twisted my ankle, maybe even sprained it," I replied.

"Ha. As if you can punish me. I have more fame than you," Ruriko said, even though the director was trying to hold her down.

"So, it was you who hurt my daughter, was it?" Otou-san said as he stood. I saw how empty his plate was of food and how clean it was.

"Kenichi," I growled out and saw him flinch at being called by his name, as well as everyone stopping and staring at me. "Sit down and eat."

"I'm… full?" he asked more than stated.

"Eat," I told him as I put more food on his plate. "You as well, Ren."

"Alright," Ren sighed in defeat and picked up his plate.

"Why are you doing what that little bitch is telling you to do Ren-san?" Ruriko asked/demanded.

"Because if I don't eat, who knows what she will tell the president. Plus, she is just looking after my health," Ren easily replied.

"I will not eat, I'm feeling too sick about then to even try to eat," Otou-san said.

" **Dad, it was not your fault what that woman did to me. You didn't even know what she was like back then,"** I said, switching to Russian, surprising everyone.

" **Yes, it was. If I knew about it, I would have come back sooner. No, I shouldn't have left in the first place,"** he replied.

"Dad, please eat. You're worrying me I don't want you to starve yourself again because of that woman," I pleaded, switching back to Japanese.

"Alright, I will," he said as he sat down to eat the food I put on his plate.

' _I guess everyone has secrets,'_ was the thought going through everyone's head.

/ Authors Note /

Sorry, I know it has been a while and this chapter is short, but I just need to get back in the swing of things.

I'll be posting another one soon though.

Enjoy!


	6. Ugly Truths and Strong Support

**Ugly Truths and Strong Support**

/Authors Note/

Hi, guys. Here's the new chapter. **WARNING!** This one is a little sad.

/Previously/

" _ **Dad, it was not your fault what that woman did to me. You didn't even know what she was like back then,"**_ _I said, switching to Russian, surprising everyone._

" _ **Yes, it was. If I knew about it, I would have come back sooner. No, I shouldn't have left in the first place,"**_ _he replied._

" _Dad, please eat. You're worrying me I don't want you to starve yourself again because of that woman," I pleaded, switching back to Japanese._

" _Alright, I will," he said as he sat down to eat the food I put on his plate._

' _I guess everyone has secrets,' was the thought going through everyone's head._

/Now/

/ Kyoko's P.O.V. /

After everyone had breakfast and Ren had wrapped my foot up, we all went back to the shoot. Ruriko was only a little quieter because of the film staff glaring at her for pushing me. The glares didn't stop her as much due to the girls from the Inn encouraging her to keep it up.

She has gone through the same scenes 6 times after breakfast and she still hasn't gotten it.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? You have had previous training for the ceremonial tea, why can you not walk like a proper lady for 2 minutes?" I asked, getting sick of her fooling around.

"Because my teacher hasn't shown me what to do," Ruriko whined.

"Fine, can I please have a Kimono? Once I 'show' her how to walk properly, she should do it, if not, I might just have to take her place as the actress," I stated as I walked over to make-up.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. If she doesn't start acting how she is supposed to then I believe that you can be the leading actress. You do have the experience and proper manners for it," Seiji-san stated, catching my drift almost immediately.

"WHAT?! She can NOT take my place. I was asked to be here. I am a popular singer, she is a nobody-" Ruriko started before I cut her off.

"Yes, you were asked to be here. You were asked to be here to act. I was also asked to be here by the president. Yes, you are a popular singer publicly, but at the moment you are nothing but a whiney spoilt child not getting what she wants. And for me being a nobody, I have only just begun working at LME so of course I would not be recognised, but here, in Kyoto, I am quite popular. So, yes, I can take your place," Kyoko said as she walked out of make-up fully dressed in my red kimono with white flowers on it. My hair was done up nicely and only the barest of makeup was used.

"How did you change so quickly?" Ren asked, impressed with my speed.

"I had to learn to do quick changes when I was younger. It just seems natural now," I replied with a graceful shrug.

"Hmp, I bet you she is lying," Ruriko stated smugly.

"My, my. Another bet you can't keep. You really need to stop that nasty habit, gambling isn't as fun as many make it seems. Just watch how it is supposed to be done," I said as I quickly scanned over the script. "Seiji-san, if I can perfect this scene, can I please have this afternoon off. I'm afraid I have some things to finish up around the place," I asked, not looking up as I memorised the entire script.

"Hmm, yeah, su-" Seiji-san started before being cut off by, well, I think you all know who.

"WHAT?! Why is that bitch allowed to take time off while I have to work so hard?!" Ruriko shouted/demanded.

"Can you quit screaming like a god damned banshee?" I asked snapping my script closed, shocking everyone into silence. "If this is honestly too hard for you, go ahead and give up. You don't have to be here. There are other people here who work harder than they are given credit for. You may be the 'star' in this film, but without everyone working well in the background, you can't shine as bright. It takes a team to produce a marvellous movie. I have seen some of Seiji-san's previous work, and to me, it wasn't the actors that shined, but the people working in the shadows that no one gives a second thought to. I have personal reasons on why I have asked for the afternoon off, reasons that only YaYa-oba-san know about at this point in time. And before you go yapping off about hard work, I cleaned this entire area yesterday on my own like I used to when I was 8 years old. I have memorised the entire script and I helped cook the dinner you ate yesterday. I am willing to bet half of my bank to say that you didn't thank a single person who cooked the food you ate or the staff here for working with your dreadful attitude," I said as I watched her face, knowing I was right.

"There are people in this world, who had the chose to give up or continue. Many chose to continue. What will your chose be?" I finished as I walked to the starting mark.

"R-right, and ACTION!" Seiji-san yelled after a minute or two of silence.

I had finished the entire scene to perfection like I was taught to, and this somehow shocked almost everyone.

I walked calmly off the set and into the backyard where I had sat with Ren last night. I was not looking forward to this afternoon, but I had to do it to be able to move on.

/ A few hours later /

After my little speech, Ruriko was quiet and did what she was told to efficiently. I watched everything in the background quietly, just taking it all in.

' _It's time,'_ I thought to myself.

"Seiji-san, I'm heading out for this afternoon. I won't be back until late, so don't make anyone stay up waiting for me please," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I will have some of the guys keep an eye out if they are still up though," Shigai said with a little smile of his own.

"YaYa-oba-san, I'm heading out now," I called out towards the back of the room.

"Hold up, if you are going to visit the friend I think, and know you are, then take these with you," she said as she came out, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. It included gladiolus, purple hyacinth, statice and sweet peas. It was beautiful and elegant at the same time.

"You always know what I need. I was going out to buy some, but you saved me some time and money. Thank you," I said as I bowed slightly with my arms filled with the flowers.

"Ha, I reckon she's going to see a lover," Ruriko said haughtily.

I sighed, so much for the peace and quiet. "I am going to visit someone I should have long ago. I will tell you about later, Otou-san," I said as I saw him in the doorway.

"No, I want you to tell me now. Are you going to see your lover?" he asked angrily.

"Otou-san, you know I don't have a lover. Are you really going to believe an insecure little girl over me," I asked, feigning hurt.

"No, I'm just worried," He replied.

"I know. But I really must be going," I said.

"I bet you she is lying. She doesn't have friends. All the people I talked to in the Inn all said that she was spoiled and stuck her nose where it didn't belong. That she has no friends because of how weird she is," Ruriko said.

"You are getting on my last nerve. If you do not want a broken arm, I suggest you **shut up right now,** " I said with a fierce glare, scarring everyone. "You know nothing of other people's lives. And all the people you talked to in the Inn? Were they all girls perhaps? Because they were all jealous of me as I got to hang out with their ' _Sho-kun'_. Of course, if you asked some of the older ones and the males, they would all say I am a complete angel who needs to think about myself more than anything. And I did have friends. As I told you, one of them turned snobbish, which you are doing. Two of them had to leave before we had a chance to say goodbye. I am still looking for those two. One was a boy from the states visiting due to his father's work, Koun Hizuri," I said shocking everyone.

"You said 5, that's only 4. So you are a liar," She said confidently, before paling considerably at my stone-cold glare and smile.

"My fifth and final friend I had known for 2 years. I would talk to her about my problems, seeing as though she was older than me. I was just turning 7 and she was 10. I told her all my problems and cried to her when things happened to me. Except, I didn't do the same. She didn't tell me about any of her problems, so I thought she was ok. Stupid, ignorant, naive little me. She was suffering almost as badly as I was. Except she took a different way out. The last words I remember her saying to me was this. "I'm sorry I'm letting you witness this. I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to do this anymore. Don't do what I'm doing, continue to live with that bright and innocent smile. I'm sorry." After that, she shot herself. In front of me," I said to the horror of everyone. I starred right into her eyes saying all of this. "I am going to visit her today, because we moved almost immediately after that, so I could not go to her funeral, I could not say that nothing was her fault and that I forgive her and hope for her forgiveness in ignoring her problems."

After that was said, I walked out of the Inn towards the graveyard, face still in a mask I made for myself so many years ago.

/ 11 o'clock that night /

I figured I had best return now. It was late and I didn't want to catch a cold, or worry anyone. So, I walked on over to the Inn.

I was shocked to see Ren sitting on the bench outside, no blanket and looking to be falling asleep. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Come on Ren, it's time for you to go inside. You might catch a cold or something," I said as he slowly opened his eyes. And god, were they beautiful. I couldn't help but stare into them.

"Hmm. Yeah. Are you ok?" he asked. He sounded so tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you must be cold. Come on, we should head in. I'll put a note on the table for Seiji-san and the others to know that we were both tired from today and that you might not be there on time," I said as I reached for an arm like I did to Otou-san when he was drunk or passed out.

"You do this often, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sometimes. Otou-san would get drunk off of guilt quite a lot so I had to be able to look after him and take him to bed if I had to. But you are far heavier, so I can't carry you by myself. Lead me to your room and I will go back to mine, okay?" I asked softly.

"M'kay. If you ever need to talk to someone about anything at all, just call me, I'll give you mine and Yahiro's numbers in the morning. I am always free for talking," he offered as we climbed the stairs quietly.

"K and that offer goes both ways. If you need to talk to someone about your past, I will always lend an ear. I might be able to help more than you know," I offered as we got to his door.

"Okay. Good night Kyoko-chan," Ren said before closing the door.

"Good night Ren," I said as I walked to my room in the darkness.

/ Authors Note /

Hope you enjoyed and here are the flower meanings.

Gladiolus - symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower signifies remembrance.

Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow

Statice – symbolic of remembrance. It also symbolizes sympathy and success.

Sweet pea - indicates delicate pleasure and bliss. It is a flower symbolic of departure after having a good time.


End file.
